Journey Of Life
by Endangered Ranger
Summary: Annabeth is a daughter of the billionaire Frederick Chase, the CEO of Athena Corp. Now with bankrupcy knocking in front of Athena Corp's door, the only people who can save it is Percy Jackson. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary :  
Annabeth is a daughter of the billionaire Frederick Chase, the CEO of Athena Corp. Now with bankrupcy knocking in front of Athena Corp's door, the only people who can save it is Percy Jackson. AU

Soooo, i'm going to try writting a fanfic, tell me it it's any good, and sorry if i messed up with the grammar. English isn't my first language. And sorry for the typos, I'm a clumsy typer.  
Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson.

The OOCness aren't intentional, I try to keep the character stay in their own character, but I'm a begginer, so... Anyway, Percy's shyness is an intentional OOC, it goes with the story line, so bear with me a little while.

12345678912345678912456789123456789123456789123456 789123456789123456789123456789123  
(I know, it's a very odd line break. I decided to use a diffrent kind of line break.)

8 years ago

Annabeth's in senior high school. 17 years old. It's going back to school day. It's the beginning of Annabeth's senior year in Goode High School.

Annabeth's POV

I swear, it's a very, very, very beautiful day. Why? Cause apparently, my crush since freshman year, Luke Castellan, just asked me out. ME! Annabeth Chase, the ordinary dorky girl.

But hey, i'm not going to brag about it, anyway, cause it's not that much of a big deal. He's just the star player of my high school's football team , and every girl's dream boyfriend. Okay. It IS a big deal.

Usually I don't ramble to myself like this. I'm just too happy right now to care about anything, and suddenly, somebody decided to ruin my moment of happiness by knocking me off my feet.

"Ooof!" I groaned, This person hit me, HARD. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I didn't mean to shout, it's just my ADHD. Slowly, I stand up, and see he's still bending and picking up his scattered books.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I don't watch where I'm going. I'm very very sorry!" And then, he started to ramble about how sorry he was, on, and on, and on, and on, it annoys me a lot!  
"Hey, hey" I called him. And then he finally look up to my face. Silence.

"Ehm" I decided to break the awkwardness. "Hey, it's okay. Just watch here you're going next time."  
"No, actually, it's NOT ok."

We look to the direction of the voice. Guess who? It's Luke!

"No, it's not okay to bump into my GIRLFRIEND like that." He said, grinning.  
The person who bump into me look at me, and than Luke, and than back at me again. I feel uncomfortable with it, so I decided to look around. And yes. Everyone in the hallway were looking at us. Me, Luke, and the unknown person.

"Stop staring! And yes! Now Luke's going out with Annabeth, so stop staring LOSERS!" I recgonized that voice anywhere. My best friend, Thalia.  
"Well WHAT ARE OU WAITING FOR?!"

After that, everyone go back to their previous activities.

"Thanks Thals, I needed it." I thanked her sincerely.  
"No prob, love birds." She said, grinning. "Anyway, I'm just passing by. See you later!" And then she turns to Luke and point at him. "You better treat her right, you lucky fool!" Then, she walk away like nothing's happening.

"So, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Said the unknown guy. Oh yeah, I forgot that he's still there.  
And then, what happen next give me a shock. Luke punch him, in the face.  
"Yeah?! Well that's what you get, when you're hurting my Annabeth." I flinch at the word MY. I guess i'm not used to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Anyway, Luke drag me away from the still unknown guy.

"Luke, that's not a nice thing to do." I scowled at him  
"I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm just too angry to control myself. He's hurting you." He pouted. I can't hold it anymore, I can't get angry with Luke.

I sigh "It's okay Luke, that's sweet actually, I just hope you don't do that again anytime soon. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, it's an accident." And than, the bell ring.

"Gotta go Annie." He waved at me, and then run to his Math class.

Oops, I have to go to my english class too.

Looks like I arrive too early. Our english teacher, hasn't even enter the class. I take my usual front seat, and then I notice something.

The unknown guy, the guy who bumped into me earlier, is in my english class. He's sitting there quietly, holding his swelling face. I'm about to go and apologize for my boyfriend's behaviour, but then the teacher come in and start the class.

"Alright, everyone, I'm Paul Blofis, your english teacher for the rest of the year." He's in his mid 40, he seems to be a nice guy.

"Today, I'm going to introduce you to Percy Jackson, he's a new student. Percy, come here." The unknown guy rise. So, the unknown guy have a name. Percy Jackson. So that's why I don't know his name. He's a new student. Anyway, my teacher semms familiar with this unknown guy. I wonder why.

Surprisingly, Paul proudly said "He's my son." Well that explain my question. The unknown guy, Percy, started to blush.

Right here, right now, I immediately know. He's going to have a very, very, very bad high school moment being the son of a teacher.

12345678912345678912456789123456789123456789123456 789123456789123456789123456789123

The rest of the day's plain old high school's day. Joking around with Thalia, spend some time with Luke, and everything, untill I arrive to my apartment.

Yes, apartment. Not a condo, not a mansion. I know it's weird for a billionaire's daughter to live in an apartment. Yes, I have a couple of mansion. But it's in San Francisco. It's where my dad, mom, and brothers live. I decided to live on my own, in New York.

I'm going to the elevator, and the elevator's door has almost closed, when suddenly someone blocked it with his / her feet. The door opened once more, and then I'm face to face with Percy Jackson.

"Hey"  
"Hi" He replied shyfully.  
"Where are you going?"  
"33th floor." He said, still looking at his feet.  
"Hey, I'm going there too."

And then silence. I mean what's wrong with this guy? Is he usually this quiet? It would be nice if he say something and break the awkwardness here. and fortunately, after a very very awkward long elevator ride, the door opened, and we both steped outside.

I'm unlocking my door, and realize that Percy's unlocking his apartment door too. We looked at each other, confused. And then reality hit me like a rock.

Turns out that he's my new neighbour.

Well this is going to be a very awkward long year.

12345678912345678912456789123456789123456789123456 789123456789123456789123456789123

I think this is a nice place to stop. And no, i'm not going to bitchh in my author's note, so ill shut up.

Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I staregive a very deadly stare to everyone who passed by me. I'm really not in a good mood today. Why? There's this big football match that everyone's going crazy about. What about it? Big match means a lot of practice. A lot of practice means no time. No time means no Luke.

And to prove my theory, Luke just spending time with me at lunch, which wasn't a lot time, considering he still have to give that time for his friends too. And after school, he's going practice. I've got nothing to do.

Thalia? Well, if you ask me, I'm a bit lost here too. Thalia seems to be busy nowdays. I don't know why and what she has been doing all this time, I seriously don't know. I guess I have to ask her next time.

I sighed. I really don't know what to do, since I'm alone afterschool. I didn't feel like coming home. School has just started. So there's no homework or project to to. So I went to the place I like the most. Library.

The favorite thing about library in New York is, they never run out of books to read, and they have everything here. As soon as I got there, I go to architecture section, and started reading.

I think I spend 3 hours of reading there, and I had enough, I want to go home. I'm hungry. I'm about to leave when I saw him. Percy Jackson. He's reading very seriously, so I decided to talk to him for a while.

"Hi."  
He was so shocked, he literally jumped from his seat. His face was so funny, my laugh exploded. Everyone in the library 'ssshhhhhh' me, so, with a few failed attempt to stop, I finally stoped.

"Not cool, Annabeth, not cool." He said to me with this confused, annoyed, and smiling? Face.  
"Hey, I just passing by and I saw you here. what are you reading?"  
"It's an biology book, about sea animals." He took the book and show me the cover of the book.  
"Oh, so that's where your dead serious face come from." I said, smiling.

He stay quiet, and look at me with this ashamed face. I raised my questioning eyebrow.  
"I'm having dyslexia. So it's hard for me to read it." He said looking down. He's very shy.  
"Oh." I said, not knowing what to say and do. And again, awakward.  
"Umm, I have to go home. It's 5pm anyway."

"What?! It's 5pm already?" He said, looking at his old watch.  
"Hey, nice watch."  
"Yeah, it's my father's." He said mysteriously.  
"Ok." I think hes not telling me the whole truth. But then again, I never bother to know it. it's his business, not mine. In life, the lesser you care, the happier you will be.

Since we're neighbours, we walk to our apartment together. Surprisingly, we have a lot in common. Okay, we have only 1 thing in common as fas as I know, and that is reading. We spend the rest of our time together talking about books, and believe it or not, that is very interesting.

Much to our dismay, we reached 33th floor, and we went to our seperate apartment.

12345678912436789134567891345689123456789123456789 1234567891234567891234567891234

Finally! Today i'm going to spend my days with Luke. Well, actually, it's Luke and Thalia. I decided to bring Thalia along, because this is my first date, I don't know what to do, and I don't want thing to get awkward between me and Luke, so I decided to bring her along.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts I don't realize that there's someone behind me "Boo!"  
"Whoa!" That scared the hell out of me! I almost jump!  
And then, that person started to laugh. I spun around. And found, the one and only, Thalia.

"Thals! What the heck! You scared the hell out of me!"  
"Whoa, relax princess, I'm just messing with you." She said still chuckling "So where do we go now?"  
"I don't know, maybe we should wait for Luke."  
She rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"So, I noticed that lately, you've been busy. What's up?"  
"It's my cousin, he just moved here. So I helped him."  
"Thalia? Helping? Is the world ending?" I said with a grin on my face  
She frowned "You got a problem with that? Or should I show you some of new uppercut punch?"  
I raise my hands "No, I really got no poblem with that."

Speaking of moving, I just remembered about Percy "Hey Thals."  
"What?"  
"I got a new neighbour, he's my english teacher and his son."  
"Your english grade must be great this year." She said sarcastically. It's not my fault if I love studying!  
"What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes. "Anyway, his name's Percy, and he seems to be a good guy."

Thalia stiffened. "Wait who?"  
"Percy Jackson."  
"Oh my fucking god! I forgot that Olympus Apartment 33th floor is your apartment!"  
I can guess what she 's going to say next.  
"He's my cousin!"

"I never know that your uncle is an english teacher."  
She frowned. "His father is an english teacher?"  
"What? How come you don't know your own family?"  
"I don't know anything about his mom or dad, what I know is that he's my cuz."  
"How come?"  
"You know that my dad have a lot of brothers and sisters, right?"  
"Right."  
"I don't know which family he came from, he just come to my family reunion. I don't know how far our relation is, cause my family reunion is more like a party than a reunion. there's so many people there."  
"Oh, I get it."  
"Great, cause Luke's coming." I turn around and see Luke running towards us. He's dressed with a massy shirt, and a massy hair.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! The practice took longer time than I thought. After it ended, I immediately went here in a hurry."  
"Oh, it's ok, we just arrived." I smiled.  
Thalia snorted and muttered "Yes, half an hour ago." I hit her ribs a little with my elbow.  
Luke narrowed his eyes towards her, but shrugged it off.

The rest of the day went really great. Well, at least for me and Luke. Thalia must be feelling like a third wheel cause after only an hour, she decided to go, cause she want to visit her newfound cousin. I knew that she's lying. She's been my best friend for 6 years anyway. But I shrugged it off this time.

Me and Luke go around the mall, just chatting and hang out in Starbucks. I'm really having a great time there, cause I don't realize that this is 8pm now.

"Luke, I got to go."  
"Why? Does my little Annie have a curfew?"  
I flinched a bit, I don't like people calling me Annie, but since it's Luke, I decided to let it off."  
"No, but I wnt to go home."  
"Why? You said that you're away from your parents right? We still have so much stuff to do." He frowned.  
"Just this time, ok?"  
He groaned "Oh come on Annie, next time will be a long time. I hardly have time because of my upcoming match."  
"I'm sorry Luke." I really want to stay, but I never back down in my own desicion. "Bye." I waved aat him, and turn around. I swear I heard "What? No kiss? Whatever." But when i turned at him, he's already on his way home too. Once again, I sighed.

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 6789123456789123456789123456789

I'm going to unlock the door when I heard a faint laughing noise coming from Percy's apartment. It sounds like Thalia. I decided to go there first. It seems like Thalia's not lying after all. I knocked 3 times.  
*Knock knock knock*  
I hear a faint "Come in" noise.

I opened the door and I saw Percy and Thalia watching a Big Stan film.

"Hey, Annabeth. Your date's over?" Thalia asked.  
"Yes it is. I feels like going home."  
"Well that's great then, so you can join us!" Percy said "Thalia came here a frew hours ago."  
"So Thalia, you're not lying about visiting Percy?"  
"No, actually I lied that time. I feels like a third wheel to you and Luke, so I decided to go. But I don't want to go home, so I end up visiting this kelp head here." She said innocently while hit Percy's back head.  
"Hey!" Percy protested.

I laughed. They're getting along very well.  
"So, am I going to wait here all night or you're going to spare me some room in your sofa?"  
They moved from their original spot, and leave them for me. "Thanks."

We laugh a lot during the movie, and finally, the movie's over.  
"Man, that movie sure is great!" Thalia said  
"Of course, I picked it myself." Percy said  
"You're lying. I know your mom pick it for you, cause I know, you can never picked a movie like that. Your sense of humor is strange."  
"AM NOT!" Percy pouted  
"Yes you are, tell me 1 joke."

"Well, there's a mermaid washed up on the shore, and there's a sailor who's going to help her, and he said. 'Hold on mermaid, I'm going to rescue you.' and then, the mermaid splashed him with a water. The sailor got surprised. 'What's that for?' and the mermaid said 'That's for calling me MrMaid. First, I'm a girl, therefore, I'm Mrs, not Mr, and second, I'm not a maid.'"

After finishing his story, he rolled on the floor laughing, and me and Thalia just sit there and watch him laughed. "Don't you get it?" More laughter "Mermaid" More laughter "MrMaid" He said still rolling on the floor, and finally, he stopped.  
"How's that?" He asked

Thalia decided to stand up, and go get a glass of ice cold water. Percy still sat on the floor, confuse. I'm confused too. But with Thalia, I think she's going to do something epic.

Thalia's still holding the water, and she's walking towards Percy, and after she's on top of him, she pour the freezing cold water on top of Percys head.  
"I hope this water can stop your kelp growth in your head."  
"But Thalia, water is helping kelp growth right?" I said, holding my laugh  
"Right, but as you can see, he's abnormal."

Okay, right now, I can't hold it anymore. I laugh my ass off right there. Soon, Thalia joined me. Percy, being a little bit slow, eventually join us too.  
"It hurt my pride, but I have to admit that one's funny." Percy said in between his laugh.  
"You have no pride to begin with kelp head." Thalia retorted.  
After that, we laugh one more round.

Later that night, I'm going back to my apartment because Percy's dad, Paul, and Percy's mom, Sally, just arrived after their date. Well that, and because Thalia had left. I feel sorry for ditching Luke like that. But on the other hand, I'm happy to get a great time from Percy and Thalia.

12345678912436789134567891345689123456789123456789 1234567891234567891234567891234

I don't know if you find that joke funny or not. I figured it out myself. I'm bad at writting jokes. But i'm good at making jokes spontaniously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Sometimes, I wish my dad wasn't a blilionaire, so I don't have to attend this stupid party every 6 months. The party's boring. Rich people everywhere. Ass kisser everywhere. And, I have no friends to talk to. They're too busy talking about business and their high class social topic.

My dad? Can't even get near him. Everyime I tried to talk to him, he's always busy talking to some business partner of his or his ass kisser. There's teenage too, yes. But they're the rich snob. Always thinking that they're on the top of the world for his parents money.

But I have to go. My dad makes me go every 6 months. Says that the people there's going to be my future partner, might as well built an early connection now. Sounds stupid too me. I don't want any business partner. I don't to rely on people. I want people to rely on me.

Anyway, dad's giving me a permission to bring 1 friend to the party. I think Luke fit the description. He can blend into any kind of society, he's charming, and he's friendly. My dad is going to love him. I think it's time my dad know that I have a boyfriend.

So, it's 6.30 PM now. Luke promise to pick me up at 6 PM. Where the hell is he! I know he's my boyfriend and all, I can't tolerate people who can't keep their promises.  
*Kring Kring*I guess he finally arrive. I open my apartment door, and yell straight to his face.  
"Where the hell have you been?!"

Luke seems surprised at my sudden outburst. He hold his hands in surrender "Hey, hey, chill Annie." I frowned again, I really hate that nickname, I know I should tolerate it, but now I just can't. I'm losing my patience already. "I'm not that late." He said with a smile. A smile, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Well I'm sorry I'm trying to keep my appearance up for you." He said with a grin. "Come here." He hold his hands for me. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on him.  
"Ok, I forgive you this time. But don't expect me to be this nice next time."  
"Yeah, ok."

We're about to close the elevator door when someone shouted  
"WAIT!"  
He got in the last second.  
"Wow, that's a relief." He looked at me. Percy.  
"Hey Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He said with a smile.  
"We're on a date, can't you see? Are you blind?"  
He blinked. He open and reopen his mouth a few times, he looks like a fish there. He's such a seaweed brain. Wait, seaweed brain? I like that name.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you." He said  
Luke snorted "Than you're definitely going blind." He said with a grin.  
I was about to defend Percy when the elevator door opened.  
"Let's go, I can't stand this dork." Luke said, dragging me away.  
"See you later!" I waved at Percy.  
"Definitely!"

12345678912436789134567891345689123456789123456789 1234567891234567891234567891234

It's a long, silence drive on the way to the party. We stay silence,cause we have nothing to talk about. I tried to make a few topics. Like how's his practice doing, or how's your day. But he only replied a few "Fine" Or "Great" That is, untill we find a very smoking old car on the road.

Not many car passed here. so if we don't help him, he's going to wait another 1 hour untill the next car pass. So I pestered Luke to stop. But he didn't want to  
"Luke, let's help that car."  
"What? No way, we're already late as it is."  
"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" I muttered  
He narrow his eyes "What?" He gave me a look  
I gave him a look back "Nothing. Luke, why don't you want to turn around?"  
"If i turn around, and then what? He can be a psychopath waiting for someone like you to stop, and kill you. or mug you at least."  
"Luke, come on. Are you usually this what way?"  
"What way?" He looked at me.  
"Eyes on the road please." He turn his head to the road again. "This way, you don't care about other people. Last summer I thought that you're the most amazing, caring, and the nicest person on earth." I throw my hands in the air.  
"Okay, okay Annabeth, geez. I'm just trying to help you by not getting you late at your dad's party. I'm going to make a bad impression on him." He gave up, and turn around.

After we got to the spot a while ago, I got off the car "Hey, what's your problem?" I asked him, slowly walking towards him. He turn around. Percy? Again?  
I frowned "Perce, what are you doing here?"  
"Annabeth! It's a surprise meeting you here!" He smiled. Wait. He's the one that got his car broke, and he's the one smiling.  
"Umm, my car broke. It's an old prius anyway. He seems to broke a lot lately"  
"He?" I raised my eyebrow  
"Wll I.. sorta call it Blackjack. It's my frist car anyway."  
"Then why don't you just by a new one? It's time for that."  
"Simple." He said laughing, "I can't afford a new one."  
"Oh." I mentally hit myself for giving tha question. His mom is a candy seller, and his dad is an english teacher. Right.

I decided to break the slightly awkward silence. "So how bad is it?"  
"Pretty bad, I don't understand anything about car anyway."  
"Let me take a look."  
"What?! No!"  
I gave him an irritated look. "And why is that?"  
"Umm cause you're a lady?" I'm being honest here. i'm flattered. But i punched him in the face.  
"OW! What's that for?" He said rubbing his face  
"That, Perce, is disrspectful. You can't differ people from their gender!"  
He muttered a sorry.

I'm going to check it out, but he interrupt me.  
"Hey, I already called some help. My dad will pick the car."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I think he'll arrive in a couple minutes." I gave him a look "Okay, maybe around 45 minutes. But don't worry I can take care of myself."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Umm, yeah. I don't realy want to get your boyfriend angry again.

i turn around and find Luke still sitting in the car with this very irritated face. Suddenly I got an idea.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"I'm going to this place somewhere over that hill."  
"Hey, it's a coincidence! We're going there too, maybe you want to ride with us?"  
He gave Luke a worried look. "Don't worry about him, as long as you're with me, he's not going to lay a finger on you.

He seems reluctant, but with my persuasive method, I get him to go with us.  
"Hey, hey what are you doing here?!" Luke shouted at him as soon as he stepped into the car.  
He rubbed the back of his head "Um.. Annabeth invited me."  
Luke looked at me with questioning gaze.  
"I do."  
"Wha.." I thought he want to retored something, but decided against it. "Fine, but if he ruined our date, I'm going to seriously kill him."

The good thing is, the silent ride became a noisy ride. Percy and I talked about a lot of things. Turns out, even if we don't have much in common, he's very funny and have a lot of interesting stories to tell. I guess Luke's starting to feels like a third wheel, and feels very irritated. Fortunately, Luke didn't have time to yell at Percy cause Percy said "Stop here please."

Luke stopped anyway. I guess he want to get Percy out of this car as soon s possible. Percy open te door, step outside, and close it.  
"This mansion is my destination. Good bye Annabeth, thank you."  
I'm shocked. The mansion he reffered to is our destination too!  
"Wait Perce, you come for the party?"  
His eyes widened "You got invited too? That's great!"  
Luke groaned loudly, and get into the mansion.

12345678912436789134567891345689123456789123456789 1234567891234567891234567891234

The party was great. The food was great. The music was great. Everything was great. I think that's what you get in a high class party. The only thing missing is a person to talk to. As soon as we arrived, Luke said that he want to get some drink, and disappeared since then. I wandered around untill someone close my eyes from behind.  
"Guess who?"

Percy again. I laughed. "Perce, you're such a childish tennager. Thalia's right. You are a kelp head."  
He release his hands from my eyes. He pouted. He's freaking pouted. " Please don't use that nickname on me."  
I raised my eyebrow "Did you just pouted?" I laughed. "Fine, I won't call you kelp head."  
"Really?" He smiled so big, that the smile covered his face  
"Yes. But I will call you seaweed brain instead."  
"What? That's basically the same!"  
I laugh "Don't care. Not my problem."

We have a very great time together. Untill it's time to dance. I tried to find look. Percy tried to help me, says that he's sorry for ruining his date. I don't really mind. He's a fun person to hang around with. Finally, I spotted him talking to a red haired girl.  
"Luke."

He turn around and looked at me "Annabeth." He have this weird expression again. "Um, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a.k.a RED."  
Me and Rachel shake our hands. We smiled to each other. I don't know with her smile. But mine's definitely a fake one.

"Hey Luke, let's dance."  
"Annabeth, I'm so so sorry, but I promised RED to dance with her."  
I narrow my eyes. Well now, he's keeping his promises.  
"Fine. Then I'll dance with him." I drag Percy away from them.

Turns out that he's a very bad dancer. He stepped on my foot too much I lost count. But nevertheless, we have a very great time. I totally forgot about Luke afer a few dance with him. Finally, I spotted my dad.  
"Dad!" I called him  
He turn around, and smiled at me. "Hey." But his smile immediately drop when he spotted Percy. "Who are you?"  
He smiled "Percy Jackson."

See, there's this thing aobut his smile that always make him looks like a troublemaker douche. And with dad, I'm sure, judging through my dad's expression, he came to a conclusion that says "I don't like him. I hate him. I wan him to die. Don't even think about being with my daughter" I laughed. I know it. i'm 100% sure that he misunderstood the situation. I'm sure that he thought that Percy is my boyfriend.

I guess Percy know that my dad didn't like him, so he decided to go.  
"Umm Annabeth, do you want some drink?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait."  
My dad and I said at the same time. We looked at each other.  
my dad decided to talk first. He frowned, and give him a very dirty look "Are you trying to get my daughter drunk?"

Immediately, Percy face reddened. "Um, no, I, uuh, umm.." He look around, feeling uncomfortable with my father's gaze. Finally, he looked at my father again "No, uh, sir. I'm just getting Annabeth something like fruit punch and such."  
Seeing that my father gave no objection, he quickly make his way through the crowd. Away from my dad.

"I don't like him." My dad said.  
I laughed "I know that" He gave ma a questioning look "No, he's not my boyfriend."  
He let a satisfied sigh "I'm glad that he's not."  
"Dad, he's not that bad. I mean, he's not bad at all."  
"No matter how hard you try, and beg and cry to me, I won't approve your relationship with him."  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't intend to."  
He smiled "Great."

I want to do some father – daughter bonding talk, when suddenly a person bump into dad.  
"Sorry, I'm very sorry sir." He said. he looked up and I saw him. It's Luke. I hate him for it. Finally I got a chance to talk to my dad, and he decided to ruin it.  
"Sir?" My dad gave him a questioning look.  
"Um, yes. Sir." He added, and smiled.

The thing about Luke's smile is that it's very genuine. Everyone see that smile, always have their day brightened. I can already read dad's mind. "I like this kid, I love this kid." Kind of thought. They started to make a conversation as if they're an old buddies or something. I decided to left them be. Its a good thing if my dad like Luke.

"Hey, want some drink?" A waiter told me  
"No, my friend's getting me a dri-" I turn around to face the waiter, and find Percy  
"Great" I muttered "Where did you get you get the drinks? China? Hong Kong?" I said sarcastically  
He laughed "Hey, I know I shoul've got back. But I don't think your father would want that." Right, always the selfless one. "And I thought that you might want some father – daughter bonding time with him."

I smiled, and took the fruit punch he brought. We mindlessly walk around the building, and talk a lot of things. It's 11 pm now. Time flies by if you enjoy it. suddenly, his phone rang.  
"Hey. Dad? Oh, ok. Alright. Riight. Bye."  
He looked at me. "I'm sorry, it's my dad. He's outside now. I'm going home. See you in school?"  
"Definitely." I smiled  
"Great." He smiled 1 last time, and turn around.

"Hey." I almost jump at that voice.  
"Luke. You scared me."  
He laughed. "You're ready to go home?"  
"I'm going to ask you the same question."

And with that, my night's over.


End file.
